An unexpected romance
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: When warden commander Lyna Mahariel comes from Ferelden to Kirkwall to deal with a darkspawn outbreak, she meets old and new people, including a hansome elf named Fenris. Will there be sparks, or will the darkspawn burn the world down? Find out! Plot is better, I swear. Currently undergoing re-write. Rated for the usual reasons things are rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Viscount of Kirkwall, Marian Hawke, Champion of the city-state she now led, stood in her old home. The Hawke manor, and previously the Amell manor. The place where her mother had grown up. She had fought off slavers, and braved the deep roads for this home. She had lost her older brother there, and then her mother to filthy blood mages afterward. Her father had died when she was young, and her sister crushed by an ogre before they even reached the city. This was all she had left of her bloodline, and she was expected to leave it behind, and live in the quarters in the keep. While the space provided for her there was more than plenty, and it was quite comfortable, no to mention closer to her work, she still didn't want to go. Not only for the memory of her family, but also because the home had a direct route to her Darktown healer/warden/technically renegade lover, Anders.

Speak of the devil, he appeared through the basement door, though he seemed in more of a hurry than usual. She raised an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance, and wondered what had him so worked up. But she needn't ask, he went on to tell her without so much as a hello.

"The warden commander is coming! Why is the warden commander coming?" He blurted, golden eyes wide in panic. She smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"Because we have a massive darkspawn issue when we shouldn't. And what are you in such a fuss about? It's not as if she'd remember every warden she worked with." Hawke said, laughing a little at his paranoia.

"No, you don't understand, Marian. She conscripted me. I stayed with her constantly for six months. She'll know exactly who I am." He said, and she was a little taken aback. He had never told her about this bit of adventure.

"And why have you never told me about it?"

"Well, there's a lot of warden secrets involved. And I hit on her. A lot." He said the last half meekly, hoping that she wouldn't pull her staff out of nowhere and bash his head in.

"I don't care. But maybe letting me know that you were best friends with the commander may have been helpful."

"She hated me actually. I was just less angst than the dailish lady, and we were the only two mages that she could find after the massacre."

"What massacre?"

"Well, at the keep, there was a attack from the darkspawn, and they killed most of the wardens. It was huge. But I was in the prisons, so I managed to survive until she got there. Bringing us back to the point of her coming here, recognizing me, and stringing me up like a ham." He said, still in obvious distress.

"If the templar won't take in an apostate because he's with me, why would she risk it for one renegade warden that has been no trouble to anyone."

"She won't be afraid of you, and with good reason. She'd have a blade in both our throats before we could start to cast a spell."

"It'll be fine, love. I promise."

"Fine. But if she kills me, I'm haunting you."

"Deal. Now come to bed, Anders." Hawke laughed once more and took his large warm hand in hers, the man following her like the dog he had kicked out of the bed to make room for himself.

Warden commander Lyna Mahariel walked through the city of Kirkwall as the sun began to rise. The town was not yet awake, though the streets had cleared mostly of the pests of the night. The drug lords had their minions back in whatever cave they came from, but the fiery haired elf did not let her guard down. While at her own home, she was too respected, and feared, to be attacked, she had no such reputation here, and it was perfectly conceivable that a gang think that she would make easy prey. She had a large bit of coin in her purse after all, and gang members rarely seemed to look at her blades instead of that fact.

One was a flame enchanted long sword given to her by Wynne after the Archdemon was dead, and the other was a wickedly sharp Dailish sword, enchanted with electricity. She liked to call that one tempest, and the flaming gift Dante.

And, soon enough, a group of twenty or so men came out, most of them with mabari mutts by their side. She knew they were indeed mutts, because she had been scouring the breeders looking for a dog that could possibly replace the one who had hunted her down after she had saved him at Ostigar, and then died in the battle for Denerim.

"Hand over that heavy purse of yours, girly, or we'll have to cut more than that from your pretty little body." The leader of them said, a sadistic smirk on his face. She sighed, wondering if the bright red warden insignia on her leather armour wasn't enough to let them know she was one. Maybe the griffin wasn't that recognized anymore?

"I'm really starting to wonder if there's something about being a warden that makes people want to attack you. It's like some part of you scumbags knows that you deserve to be wiped off the earth." She said, getting tired of dealing with the fools.

"Who do you think you are? One warden still doesn't stand a chance against twenty Dog-Lords!" Was the retort?

"You know what. I'm done dealing with you. Just hurry up and try and kill me, so that I can find a place to stay for the night." She growled, her exhaustion making her more irritable than usual, and at her best she had quite the temper.

"You have guts."

"And you'll soon be missing a few of yours. Can we get this over with sometime today?" she was ready to just throw her knife at him when, from the demolished ruins of a mansion behind her, a tan elf emerged. He had snowy white hair, and the strangest tattoos she had ever seen, as well as a sword larger than him, though the way he held it out with only one lithe arm showed that he had quite a bit of experience with it.

"You fools have made a ruckus in front of my home for the last time. I was sleeping." He said, his voice slightly slurred, as if drunk, or more likely, hung over.

"Indeed they have. But I can take care of it." She said, drawing her own swords.

"And why do you think that you, a woman, warden though you may be, can take them on alone?" He asked, and she grit her teeth.

"You sound like fucking Sten. I've killed gangs bigger than this with semi-lethal wounds. I killed an archdemon and lived, for the Maker's sake." She said back, and the gang seemed to step back a little.

"Wait, you're _that_ warden?" The dog lord asked, and she sighed.

"And besides, if fighting with dwarves had taught me anything, it's that fighting with a hangover is the only thing more dangerous than fighting drunk. You'd be more of a liability than anything."

"You doubt my skill?"

"Not at all. I doubt your current state of health. Drink some coffee, and we can fight tomorrow." She said, and this only seemed to make him angrier.

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting in _any_ state of health, in spite of what your dwarves say." He growled, and the woman in her found his voice to be the most attractive thing to ever hit her eardrums. And his body was one of the best she had ever seen as well, the tattoos giving it an exotic appeal.

"You may want to put on a shirt. You could get raped otherwise, letting the world see a body like that." She said, mostly to change the subject. She was very good at reading people, and he was an open book. He had confidence issues, even though he never showed them, and if any one poked at the tender spot of inferiority, he clawed at them like an angry cat. This, however, would throw him off. Direct compliments had done the same to Zevran, the Antivan elf who had overdone his flirting, simply to prove he was charming.

"W-what?"

"Well, you got a nice body to start with, but then those fucking tattoos, man. You're lucky I want to be friends with you, or I may take advantage." She said, smiling at him, and watching him blush though he kept the best poker face she had seen short of Qunari.

"Just go away. The dog lords have already left." He pouted, not meeting her eyes anymore.

"And whose fault is that? Besides, I was hoping that I could maybe rent a room from you. I'd help with the house, and it seems as though you need that much, and pay for the duration of my stay."

"And how long would that be?"

"Until I've eliminated the darkspawn threat, and can go home to my keep."

"And your name?" She was happy to see this was going so well. He seemed to be a fellow of high morals, or at the very least, not the type to kill her in her sleep.

" Warden Commander Lyna Mahariel. Pleasure to meet you…?"

"Fenris." He said, still not meeting her gaze. She took this opportunity to stare at the tan flesh exposed to her. She may not know him, but he was still hot as fuck, and no straight woman on earth would pass up a chance like this.

"Just Fenris?"

"Just Fenris."

"Little wolf in Tevinter, right?" She asked, and his green eyes went big, and turned to her. She shot hers up to meet them, not wanting to be caught in her ogling.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I went to a world conference there once, and I spent a year learning the language. Then I only spent a week there before they exiled me for all eternity." She said, and instead of being afraid, he seemed to approve of this.

"And why is that?"

"I almost killed a magister. There was this little girl, and she accidentally spilled wine, just a drop, and not even on him or anything expensive. So he smacked her, making her drop the cup, and then beat her again for spilling more. Needless to say I wasn't sitting down after the first smack, and before the third, his nose was broken, he had two black eyes, and he was unconscious and choking on his own blood. But I bought the girl from him, and sent her to work as a serving girl for King Alistair. Turns out she was good with flowers, so she does his gardens now."

"I see. Then perhaps you staying here will be acceptable after all. I don't cook or clean, so you do it all, as well as ten sovereigns a month, or we'll be parting ways here."

"Sounds good. Wait, you aren't some kind of pervert are you?"

"I'm sure everyone is some kind of pervert, Commander, but I am yet to be identified. Certainly not the type who stares at people while I think they are looking away." He said, and her face turned a soft pink at being discovered. Anyone who could out-rouge her was fairly crafty. She liked this guy already. "Follow me if you wish."

She did as he instructed, trailing behind him until he told her that the entire west wing would be hers, so long as she didn't mind cleaning up slaver bodies from ten years prior. She thought he was joking, until she realized that he wasn't the type to joke.

But it was somewhere to stay, at the very least. She agreed, paid him three months rent, and went up the stairs to find a place to sleep. Hopefully he hadn't put the bodies in the beds.

"Lady Viscount, the Commander is here." The guard said, and Hawke nodded, still under the impression she actually had a choice in the matter. She had yet to understand that the one in charge was the pale, tattooed, redheaded elf walking into her office.

"You must be Commander Mahariel. I'm Marian Hawke. It's nice to meet you." She extended a hand, which the shorter woman took, staring her straight in her lyrium blue eyes.

"Indeed. As you likely know, I'll be taking control of any special units you've assigned to assist in this problem, though I likely won't use them for much but information, out of their safety mostly, and I would like you to be aware that any request from asking for a guard's assistance to a major building project will be fulfilled or I'll be gone. Understand?"

"I do. Though you cut right to the chase, don't you. Either way, I have no special units, because I don't really know how to deal with darkspawn more than any other thing I need to kill. That's why I called you in."

"So you're telling me you made no preparations for if I didn't show up? Maker, I heard tell you were much smarter than that. Then again I suppose you are new to leadership. I was the same way when I was used to doing everything myself."

"You talk a lot."

"I'm used to people listening. Either way, I simply wanted to announce my presence. I'll be checking in whenever there is development, as I'm sure you would prefer."

"That I would. Thank you, Commander."

"Oh, and Tell Anders that I'll be needing him. He's to train the mages tower. They rarely add up to what they are designed to." She said, and Hawke's eyes went wide.

"You know Anders is here?" She asked, seemingly shocked, and a little defensive.

"I'm the warden commander, and the Hero of Ferelden. I know everything. Plus, I stationed him here as far as the books are concerned. I knew that he wouldn't be staying when I conscripted him. He was a runner, and always was. But he was strong, and a good man in spite of the fact that he was a little rough around the edges. Don't worry. I won't be reporting him. Though, who I would report him to, I don't know." She smiled slightly at the viscount.

"So you're telling me you covered for him, without telling _him_ that you were covering for him!"

"I was going to. I had just put it in the records, and was going to tell him when I found a note saying that he was leaving. I figured that this would be the place he went anyway, since it's the closest place without a warden encampment. We didn't have any reason before. Now we find out that the darkspawn seem to be rebasing themselves not around Ostigar, but fucking Kirkwall. At least that's the only explanation I can come up with. Either way, tell him to get his feather'd ass in gear, and not to fly away again."

"I will. I suppose I should thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Viscount. You haven't seen me when I get down to business; you'll have that pretty wand of yours out before you know it."

"And how many of my men will you be utilizing in your search?" Hawke asked, lyrium blue eyes questioning.

"I mean this as nicely as possible, but I won't be using any of your men. I'm used to small parties of three or four, and of those only the people I trust. I'd rather work alone."

"And if you run into a horde?"

"Then I have a better chance than a dozen of your men. I know darkspawn like the back of my hand; in fact, I probably know them better, what with me constantly wearing gloves." She laughed, before walking from the room, lithe elven frame straight and confidant as she strode from the office of a woman with the power of a King.

Lyna walked out into the morning sun, her red hair catching the light. She wondered if her new landlord would be awake yet. She had always been an early riser, and considering his previous hangover, he likely wouldn't be, especially not this morning. Now that she thought about it, she hoped that he even remembered making the deal. She was confidant of her fighting abilities, but Anders would have to be even better with healing than before if she was going to go toe to toe with that one. She sighed, hoping that offering him food would be an acceptable way to pacify any anger he may have towards her. She doubted that it was a hustle, considering that wasn't the kind of place that people with large sums of money usually stayed, and he was far too gruff to be a schmoozer.

As she pondered the various circumstances that could await her arrival in her new temporary home, she bought five fruit pies from a vendor on the street, who looked quite overjoyed when she paid the outrageous price he demanded for them. She always worked under budget at the keep, knowing all of the merchants, and having saved their lives enough times to get large discounts, and as such always had plenty of extra coin should she need it. It was a perk to being the hero of a nation. She ate two of them on her way back to the ratty manor, and was nibbling a third as she walked in, to find Fenris in the dusty foyer, flipping one of the golden coins she had handed him the night before up into the air, catching it, only to flick it up again. He was wearing spiky armor, though it appeared to be mostly leather, and his gloves, which he had not been wearing before either, had claw-like points to each of the fingers.

"I was wondering where you went." He said, and you raised an eyebrow.

" We agreed that you would be my landlord, not my father. I can go where I please." You said, wondering if he was trying to start an argument.

"Not because I want control over you, simply that I wondered if you would be keeping your promise of food. Though it seems you are a woman of your word." His gravelly voice said, and you handed him the remaining two pies. They were relatively small, enough so that two would be less than stuffing for a grown man, but three barely filling for a warden metabolism.

"Men and their stomachs." She chuckled, not bothering sitting down.

"And you don't feel hunger, then? I find this unlikely by the crumbs on your armor." He raised an eyebrow, and She sighed.

"Well played, Fenris. Well played."


	2. Chapter 2

Lyna wanted to scream as she walked along the city walls. She had heard that they were so big and strong, being the reason why so many had flocked here during the blight, and yet they were in shambes, even completely missing in a certain portion. She hadn't been expecting ogre proof, but she had at least wanted them to be able to hold out the bulk of the grunts. This couldn't stop a child who thought there was candy on the other side of the wall, much less an army of hurlocks.

She had big expectations for the guard, but that was slowly being lowered for fear of disappointment. They would be a couple of pigtailed girls if there was any comparisions between the two lines of defense. Something merely there for show and exaggeration.

"Miss Viscount!" she said, charging into the office where Marian was sitting with two nobles no doubt arguing over something much less important that the fact that the city was half defenseless.

"I'm busy right now, Commander." She growled, clearly not sharing the elven woman's point of view on that note.

"Too busy to notice that your walls are falling down around you, apparently. Is who's fucking whose wife really more important to a leader than that?" Lyna spat back, stepping closer, as the two Orlesians looked offended.

"You are here to fight darkspawn, not turn my city into your keep." Marian responded, grabbing her staff from the wall, and Lyna scoffed.

"Do you really think that I can fight them off before they attack? If it's anything like the keep we won't even know where they are until there is at least one major attack. If you want your people to live, fix the walls. Make them taller, and twice as wide. Cover them in spike wire to protect from shrieks, and train some archers to line them. I'll train your guard, and you might stand a chance." Lyna said, staring the mage down, just long enough so that the larger woman knew that she was anything but afraid of her before storming out, ready to take out her anger on the guards on the other side of the keep.

She walked into the barracks, where a dozen or so guards who watched her with a mix of disdain and confusion. It wasn't often that wardens came in, or anyone they didn't know, really. She looked ready to kill, and yet, as usual, they were already underestimating her due to her pointed ears and feminine stature. She was small, and everything they had been raised into told them that elves were not to be respected. She planned to change that.

"Where is the captain. I need to speak with him or her." Lyna said, and sighed when a big guy with no hair and a scar across his eye stepped forward.

"She's not here. She'll be back later. Until then, you can talk to me." He said, his voice gravelly. She pinched the bridge of her nose, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Fine. I need to see how you guys are going to fight, and train you to be darkspawn killing machines. Tell her that I'm going to need training sessions with you, and a demonstration of your skills as soon as possible." She said, and was about to walk out when she heard the man scoff at her. She really hated that sound.

"Do you think you can boss us around, knife ear?" the bald man said, and the other guard stepped back, and Lyna gritted her teeth.

"I am the commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, and in matters of darkspawn, I hold sway higher than kings. Yes. I think that I can boss you around." She answered, turning around to face the ignorant man.

"Yeah, and I'm real scared. Why don't you show me the wrath of the ancestors, or whatever bullshit you believe in?" He said, laughing, though he was the only one. His comrades just looked nervous, and tried to stay as far from him as they could while still keeping their view of the scene.

"Very well. If it's a fight you want, come at me." She raised a fiery brow, and the man smirked before doing just that, and drawing his blade. Before he even swung, Lyna was in motion, and as the blade flew at her, her small form was underneath it, a foot digging into armored stomach. The man looked shocked, and she grabbed his wrist, flipping him over her shoulder with the rest of his momentum, leaving him dazed and staring at the roof. She pulled her belt knife and held it to his throat, straddling him.

"Now apologize to my people for your ignorance, human." She hissed, like the wildcat she was. His eyes were filled with indignant fear, and he did so, spitting it out like a viper's venom.

"I'll make sure the captain hears your message." A young girl with light brown hair and doe eyes said, her features marking her as having elven heritage. A fourth, perhaps, as they were not pronounced enough to be half.

"Thank you. I really am more agreeable most of the time. Purhaps we'll get along when I am in a better mood." Lyna said, getting up and walking from the room, rubbing her temples as if that would get rid of the gathering headache.

Lyna slammed the door to the manor, sighing. She wanted to puke after all she had seen that day, and it was barely even sunset. Fenris was sitting in the foyer as usual, dust covering his surroundings and a wine bottle in his gauntleted hand. He was buzzed already, and she wondered if he was ever sober, and how an elf living in a ratty place like this afforded to be an alchoholic.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." He said, attempting to make casual conversation, though he wasn't very good at it. With anyone else, he usually just ended up either making the other person storm out, or getting pissed and kicking them out. Either way, he ended up angry and alone. Lyna, however, seemed to do nothing but laugh at his angry words, and he found himself laughing right along side her. But that was only one day. He was quite certain that he would soon be alone in the manor once more, with no flaming elf to grace the halls.

"That damn viscount doesn't have any idea how to run a fucking city, or a country, or anything else." Was her response, growling like a cornered lion. He raised a brow and offered her the wine bottle, which she took a liberal drink from, although she almost never drank. It's hard to run a keep full of wardens when inebriated.

"What did she do? Hawke was always a fair leader when I was around her." He asked, and she set the bottle down.

"You know her? And you think that someone who lets her walls lie in shambles like this is an okay leader? Someone who's guard is full of fools who attack their savior? Who tries to pull a staff on you when you tell her that she isn't fucking perfect on her little perch?" Lyna raged, and the male elf looked mildly shocked.

"I knew she had an ego, but she usually puts others before herself. Though she was never raised to be in a leadership role, I thought that would help the city if nothing else."

"Neither was I, but you should know that defense is more important that two nobles squabbling like children." She said, feeling the small amount of wine she had already effecting her as a warmth started in her stomach.

"If it helps you, there is a dailish clan, not to far from town. I presume you would be more comfortable leading them into battle." He offered, and her heart soared.

"There's a clan? Oh, by the Creators I may be able to do my job after all! Come on, I'll treat you to a good dinner at that orlesian place down the street." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out, determined to reward him for giving her this peace of mind.

After a good meal, and a number of stares when they walked in wearing armour rather than the fancy gowns and robes of the other patrons, Lyna lay asleep in her bed. There were clean sheets on it, and a new pillow, though the rest remained unchanged from the old, haunted house look alike it had been when she had moved in the night before. It had been fun to sit with the somber elf, even though he looked ready to kill himself, and was more moody than usual.

He had also offered her advice as she told him of her issue with the viscount, or Hawke, as he liked to call her, seeing as how they had a history. She learned that they were far from friends, with him deeming her another filthy mage likely to cohort with the demons soon enough. This had surprised Lyna, who thought that him defending her earlier meant that he liked her. She was informed that Fenris saw no reason to lie, and that she usually did act in the intrest of others, if only so she could say she had done so. He didn't like her, but everyone, or most everyone at least, had their good qualities.

And yet, the wine she had consumed even more of during the meal did nothing to calm her down, nor did Fenris' advice. She was not only racing against an attack on the city, but also an attack on her very own body. The black blood racing through her tainted veins, burning, and giving her horrid nightmares each night showed her that coming here was a misstep at best. She should have gone to Orzamarr, but had ventured to Kirkwall instead. She could hardly leave in them middle of her duty, and who would replace her after all? Deserved or not, she was the hero of her people, and they looked to her as a shining symbol of hope. If there was soon to be a crisis, she could hardly drag that hope down into the dwarven caves.

She'd have to stay here, and hope that she had more time than she thought, lest she have to train a successor, and quickly. Fenris seemed a good choice, should he be willing to join the cursed order, and there was always Anders in a pinch. She sighed, and closed her eyes, falling into the fitful sleep only those who had unwittingly sold their soul to what many called the Maker's punishment.

_She was walking through the forest, Tamlen by her side. His face was laughing, and she heard herself mimicking the gesture. She had her old bow in her hands, and he wore the sword that had always kept her safe. Until they started walking toward that Creator-forsaken cave, and her mind was reeling. She knew what waited for her there, but her legs wouldn't turn around. Her full red lips wouldn't speak the words to tell him to turn around. Her young skin, not yet bearing the scars of her warden future, shone in the waning sun as she walked into the rune-covered cave. They continued, curiosity a powerful thing, while Lyna tried to move her mouth, to scream at him, to _beg_ him not to go into the room with the mirror. But it was as if she were underwater, and the liquid was filling her lungs, keeping out the air that she needed to say the words. _

_Everything went black, just as it had done a decade before, and she expected to wake up. It was when she always woke up. But instead, her mind decided to be extra sadistic that night. Light came back to her, and she was in the familiar surroundings of her tent back in the blight. She heard Alistair give the call, and ran outside. She knew what awaited her, but it was still like an icecicle to the heart as she saw Tamlen's face on one of them. He was a shriek, and she heard his final words, begging for death. Tears rolled down her face, and she plunged her blade into his chest, not even minding the claws that dug into her back as his animal instincts fought her. Each bloody line was a small compensation for the fact that she had made it out alive, and he hadn't. That she was able to keep going, with her fake smiles, and strong front, while he had to die. _

_Wynne healed her body, but nothing, not even the miracle working mage woman, could heal her soul. It was scarred long before they had met._

_She closed her eyes, as a tear fell from them, and when they opened once more, she was on top of Fort Draco yet again. The beast that had made her famous roared like the dragon it took the shape of, and she looked around. The rubble that had once been Shale was off to the side, and her faithful canine companion was bleeding far to much to survive to the other. Alistair's arm was pouring red, and Wynne was lying on the floor. So many injured, and the army dead around her. _

_And yet, as she shoved the blade into the head of the beast, and waited for death, but Morrigan had kept her promise, and the sweet bliss of death, though she had yet to covet it, was kept from her. She walked away, when a thousand men with clean hands stayed there, leaving only to go into the mass burial the day following. The witch was gone, and Lyna was a champion. Alistair's eyes as he stood next to Anora looked as if he wished he had died there, but she couldn't stay. They needed her at the keep, and the small spark of romance they had shared was more than put out._

_The spark of life that had been a blazing flame in her chest was far from it's former glory. And she stood, and stared as his was extinguished a second time. _

She woke, the cold sweat clinging to her paled skin all too familiar by now. The tears were new, but she barely noticed as she tried to catch her breath, and hoped that she hadn't screamed. All she needed was to have to explain the nightmares which plagued her to Fenris. Or anyone, really, seeing as how crying in the middle of the night really interrupted her strong, statuesque façade.

The moon was still high in the sky, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, she got up, and figured she may as well start cleaning the dusty home she would likely die in.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyna dug into her bag to find the old leather armour that smelled not of city smog and blood, but the wild, untainted forest. The armour she had worn as a young woman, just starting out, when choice had been stolen from her. Not that she could complain. She would have become a warden even if it wasn't necissary for her year had been the best she ever had, just her, a group of good friends and an unaccomplishable the future didn't matter, because none of them were sure that they would even get one, but that made living in the moment all the easier. And it all seemed to go downhill from there. She wasn't allowed ot have fun anymore, because she had to run the wardens, and that left no time for fun. She was the hardened, fearless leader who never acted anything but stern and proud. No more hunting Shems with Tamlen, or drinking with Zeveran, only to ask Alistair to make sure he didn't take advantage of said drunkeness. No more stories from Liliana, because Commanders didn't have time for stories. No more crude jokes with Ogrhen, or debates with Morrigan. No more trying to coax Sten out of his shell and get him to have a real conversation. This was the closest she'd been to letting loose in ten years, and as soon as the first of her merry band of misfits arrived, she'd have to go back.

These thoughts were slowly draining enthusiasm from her on the walk to the place where Fenris had told her the clan resided. She didn't know why the clan had stayed this long, especialy this close to a Shem city. But she didn't care when she realized just what clan this was. Not any clan, though she would have been happy with it. No, this was _her_ clan. She ran into the clearing, right past astounded young hunters who she remembered being young teenagers when she left.

"Keeper!" Like a young child she wrapped the elderly woman in a tight hug, taking her by suprise, as well as everyone else.

"Lyna, child, is that really you?" The keeper asked.

"Yes, Keeper! I had no idea you were here, I mean they told me there was a clan but..." She trailed off when the keeper scowled at her exposed middle.

"You aren't dead, child, but you have had hardships." She realized the keeper was referring to the tangle of various scars that made up the majority of her body now. From assasins to ogres, they had all gotten a swipe or a stab in, and it showed. Most of them were obtained before Wynne, as that woman could make it like a wound never even happened.

"But so had everyone else. I fought an archdemon and came out alive, so I say I'm lucky."She smiled, trying to make the mood light again. It worked, with everyone else embracing her.

She met the new children, and noticed that a few faces were absent. Pol and Merril, two old freinds. She thought Merril had been moved to a different clan, as keepers often were, but she knew that Pol was dead. Poor guy. He was always struggling with a human upbringing, and all he wanted was to fit in.

"So what clan was Merril moved to, I don't see her around." She asked, and the keeper just looked sad.

"She had left for the city. She wanted to stay with our fallen family."The elder answered, and Lyna nodded. She planned ot pay the little mage girl a visit when she got back.

She ended up telling the stories of each of her scars to the children, all of them listening with open intrigue. She told the craftmaster that he might consider armour that covered everything, as it was much more effective. He just joke that the current way he made armour keot the male hunters motivated. She was happy, and a true smile was plastered on her face so long it hurt. But this was Lyna we were talking about, and her happiness was cursed by some cosmic force, and could never stay long. She felt the tingling in the back of her head, telling her that the beasts were on their way.

"Keeper, I need everyone to hide. Darspawn are on there way." She said suddenly, in the middle of her story of a battle in the deeproads. The children got scared and were practicaly fighting over who got to cower behind her skirts.

" What? Here? Well, everyone get into a defensive position."

"No,Keeper, I need everyone to hide. That is including you and the hunters. I want their sole attention."

"You want to fight them alone?"

"I've been fighting them for eleven years, keeper. Please trust me to know how to beat them. Let me do my job." She said, and the keeper nodded. She thanked her and ran to the path up the mountain right as the darkspawn were running down. She kept her momentum up to jump onto the wall and repel herself into the ogre that was charging down the mountain. Her blade dug into it's eye socket, and into it's brain. It fell down, crushing several of it's comrades. This really was a huge group, especialy to have just randomly stumbled in. It would have massacred the clan, who was used to fighting things like bears and wolves. They didn't know that you had to use their childish attention spans to your advatage. She ceartainly hadn't, only staying alive in the beggining because Alistair had kept them away from her while she rained arrows from above. She hadn't actualy picked up doul weopons in serious sense until she ventured into the deep roads the first time and found that they were in fact fairly cramped, making archery difficult.

She got that attention as she felled their leader, and then she went for the magic user in the back, knowing that if he actualy got off that death cloud, it would take out most of the clan. She could hold her breath for long enough to move out of the way, but they had no such practise. She weaved in and out of the group, doing well even thoug she was beggining ot get a bit winded. She felt the blade aimed at her back, and was already moving to where it would barely graze her side. She cursed as she watched one of the younger hunters fire his arrow, but she couldn't stop it, or the chaos that followed as they realized she wasn't the only one in the clearing.

The darkspawn charged past her, and the arrows started flying, as well as spells from the keeper. She killed as many as she could, but still about a dozen made it to where the children were hiding. She jumped to their defense, not able to block all the blows with her blades, so she stopped one of them with her stomach. She fell to the ground, but was quick to scuttle away from the children, as arrows took them down. She struggled up, knwing the rusty darspawn dagger hadn't hit anything she hadn't survived ahd even met a man who could stop himself from bleeding, and had learned to nearly acheive this herself, making serious wounds less, well, serious.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"She demanded of the overzealous man who had fired the first arrow.

"I was trying to save you. There was no way you could have handled that on your own." He said defiantly. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the stone wall.

"And now people are hurt, you idiot. I could have handled them. I have fouight groups twice that size, and either way, you were given an order!" She shouted, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"You know we do what we feel necissary here, or have you become more like the shems than your own people?" He spat back.

"At least a Shem would have done as told by the people who know a hell of a lot better than him, and wouldn't have caused this!" She closed her hand around his throat, cutting off any response he had planned. There was a young boy, barely a teenager dead on the floor, looking up in fear, as well as several dead hunters.

"Child, he was trying to protect his family, as we all do. He has learned from his mistake."

"That attitide will get you all killed one day, keeper." She said, putting the young man down regardless.

"You had that attitude, once." She said, casting a healing spell on Lyna's wound.

"And look where it got me. No, look where it got Tamlen. You still have no idea what happened to him, do you?" She said, holding back most of her venom out of respect. "He became one of them. He came to my camp, and he was barely himself. His last words were begging for death, and I gave it to him. I had to kill my best friend, because I had that attitude. If I was who I am today, we'd both still be here." She walked off, covered in the black blood of the tained beasts. And her own blood, though you couldn't tell the difference.

* * *

She walked into the house with a new scar, but her wound was healed, and she'd washed off most of the blood. Fenris was waiting, and drinking, in the foyer, and looked at her oddly. He must have expected her in a good mood after visiting her own people, but she came in stomping and scowling.

"It didn't go well, I assume?"

"Shit! I forgot to ask them for help!" She said, as she realized she had waisted the entire day.

"So what was it you did up there all day?"

"Well, it turns out that's my clan, or at least the one I grew up in. We have... irreconsilable differences now." She thought of how to put it, and Fenris didn't probe furthur. He knew better than most about a past you didn't want to divulge.

"You need a drink." He said, handing her the bottle. Usualy she would get a glass, or jsut refuse, but not tonight. She took a deep drink of the cheep beverage, a small drop sliding from the corner of her mouth. She put the bottle down, swallowed and wiped it away.

"Thank you. By the way, how does steak sound for dinner?"

"Expensive." He said, looking at her strangly. She grinned and went into the kitchen.

He would never admit it, but he watched her leave. How could anyone resist, though? An attractive woman living in his home was walkling around in such reveiling clothing, and he was expected not to take advantage? He was broody, not dead. He was still a male, and men have only so much willpower in reserve. Sure she had scars, but look at him. At least hers didn't glow, though he suspected that she would think it cool if they did. She was odd like that. Most were scared, or at least put off by his lyrium scars. She didn't even seem to factor them in, though. She saw him as a person, not a slave, or even an ex-slave, like most, or a conveniently skilled hand like Hawke. He found himself growing attached to her, though he knew she would be gone as soon as her mission was complete. Back to Ferelden and out of his reach.

But hearts, even underused ones like his, rarley listened to logic, and he felt his beating in an unfamiliar way nonetheless.

* * *

After dinner, Lyna sat alone in her room. She had been reunited with her family only to discover she was no longer one of them. They heald no comfort for her, or even joy in their company. She was so different, she wasn't even dalish anymore. She had never felt so alone in her life, and probably never would. Wardens died of the taint, and she knew her time was soon. She knew before she came here. Her dreams were already worsening, to the point where she rarely slept. This evening, she had found the last sign. Black blood, telling her she was practicaly one of them already. She should have went to Orzamar instead of Kirkwall, but she couldn't abandon everyone when they needed her the most. And now she was paying for it. She was getting cramps, and general aching from her body trying to figure out what was going on. When it figured out, she would begin coughing up blood, as her body tried to rid itself of the taint, but it would be through her entire being at that point. She would continue to cough up blood until she either lost too much or became a ghoul. She knew exactly what would happen, and she knew that it would happen before the attakc on the city, if the situation at the keep was anything to go on. She had to find a successor, and fast. If not, the city would fall.

* * *

And the end of chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed, and will reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- So this is when rating comes in, because that follows Oghren wherever he goes. Sorry for confusing those who were like _Why is this story rated M?_

* * *

Fenris was Sleeping lightly, as was his custom, when he heard the stairs creaking. He jumped up, not having time to replace his breast plate or tunic, only to grab the balde of mercy Hawke had found for him. He was waiting to attack, albeit with a massive hangover, when Lyna opened the door in a thin robe, that went to about her knees. She was holding a tray of food, and he sighed, putting the sword down.

"Sneaking about this house is a good way to get killed, Lyna." He said, giving her a look.

"Sorry, Does a hangover remedy make up for it?" She asked, and he looked at her suspiciously.

"How did you-"He was asking how she knew he had a hangover, but she heald up her hand.

"You had one Yesterday, and you drank more than that last night, so you, logically, would have one today. If not, it won't hurt you. It's mostly just elfroot."She said, making sure she stressed mostly. If you were to just make elfroot tea, it wouldn't work as well, and it would taste nodded and took the tray, thanking her.

"I could come with you today, if you like."He said, and her eyes opened wide. So she could be suprised.

"Don't worry about me. I may be small, but I can handle myself."She gave him that off smile again, and went out of his room. He got up, anyway, and was waiting for her when she came down the stairs in her normal armour. She rolled her eyes, and kept that smile, but walked out. He follwed her, as he used to with Hawke.

"Why are you walking behind me? Unless you're staring at me like Alistair."She joked. While that was a good idea, it was meerly habit. She was his leader, and so he went behind her, as he'd done as a slave, and with Hawke.

"No, slaves just were always made to walk behind their master."He told her, and she laughed a little. He was about to get angry when she spoke.

"I hold no authority over you, and I"m definatly not your master. If anything, I should be walking behind you, then. I live in your house." She said, and his anger was quelled.

He silently walked forward until he was even with her. He noticed she was headed toward the keep, presumably to check on the gaurds. He wondered if she had met Avaline yet, and if so how they had gotten along. She acted alot like Hawke, and Aveline hated Hawke. Well, she was even less serious than Hawke, always trying to keep the mood light and not allow anyone to really get depressed. And he had tried to. He had tried to be the broody elf, but she just changed the subject and ignored it. Not in a rude way, like somone who didn't want to hear his past problems, but rather just looking on the bright side of everything. Somthing he envied and admired.

The trip was relitivley quiet, until they were in eyeshot of the formidible keep. A red headed dwarf was being dragged out while he shouted about how he was important. Three gaurds were manhandling him, and Fenris saw Lyna's permanent smile shrink.

"I assume their is a good reason you three are roughing up my second in command?"She called and the gaurds looked to her, frowning.

"I told you nug-humpers I was a grey warden."He said, as the men immidiatly put him down after the glare they were receiving from his superior.

"It's been nearly a month, Lyna. This town doesn't seem to prepared. It can't be that you're loosing your touch, eh?" He slurred, drunk as usual.

"I've only been here a few days, Oghren. You can't expect even me to have this city whipped into shape in that time." She rolled her eyes, though both of them were grinning.

"This is Oghren?"Fenris asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"And who's the fancy pants elf? Did you finaly give in and get a boy toy?"

"No, you pervert! He's my landlord, and the only decent person in this damn city, from what I can tell. The rest are all idiots in denial."

"What about twinkle-toes?"

"I havn't talked to Anders, yet, not until I'm ready to tackle the no doubt lacking mages tower. For an institution desighned to train mages to their fullest potential, they really suck."

"Wait, Twinkle-toes?"Fenris asked, already preparing to use the name on the abomination.

"That's what Oghren has been calling him since we all got together."

"So how did this guy make second command?"Fenris was waiting for the burst of brilliance, but he just couldn't see it.

"We fought hordes of darkspawn together in the blight. It was him or Anders, and I knew the mage would split, so I chose an old friend."

"Who are you calling old, woman? Oghren still satisfies the best of 'em."

"You're worse than Zeveran, Oghren." She said, and both seemed to find this amusing.

"Anyway, I really am here to help. Tell me what to do, and consider it done."

"I'll probably need help later, but right now, I think you should just find a place to stay. And tell me if anyone else gives you trouble, but try and avoid it."

"Hey, Snow White, where's the best pub in the city, and not a merchant guild one."

"That would be the hanged man in lowtown, by default. It serves dragon piss for ale, but it isn't owned by the merchant guild."Fenris answered, and the red haired dwarf was walking away when he registered that he had just been called Snow White. He scowled and followed Lyna the rest of the way into the keep.

* * *

"Come in!"Aveline called as Lyna knocked on her door. She entered the room, and the captain looked up.

"Hello, Commander. I assume you've come to check on my men." Aveline said, and then she looked at Fenris with curiosity. "And hello, Fenris."

"Oh, yay! You two are friends. This is gonna be fun. Now, I need to either see your men spar with each other, or me. The latter would be preferable, and it would be using dulled blades of course, but I do understand the constraints of time, especialy on one as busy as yourself."She said, and Aveline seemed suprised.

"And here Hawke said you were a bitch."She mumbled.

"That's because to her I was. She holds the petty opinions of the nobles to which she caters above their saftey, and the safety of the rest of the city. You are different. I can see by your posture that you are a warrior, and by your face that you care more about the citizens themselves than their opinions. That's why you get respect."

"You realize that Hawke is viscount, the equivelent of a king."

"And in matters of darkspawn, I trump kings. That's what is nessicary to protect the world. Now, those men. Where are they?"

"Most of them are on duty right now, but we can set you up with those in the barracks right now." She said, and Fenris was suprised to see that the two seemed to be getting on well. Until Lyna did something illigal, which he was sure she would. People like her went by their own law, instead of the written ones, and it usualy turned out better, so they never got in trouble.

The pair of redheads went outside, to the training field right outside the keep. A group of the off-duty gaurds followed, and one of them was carrying wooden practise swords.

"First off, Captain, is yourself." Lyna said, replacing her metal blades for the wooden ones. Aveline did the same, but kept the sheild Hawke had given her. The one that had supposedly belonged to her namesake.

They stared off, and circled each other, each waiting for the other to get impatient and strike. As Fenris had expected, the first to move was the elf, striking forward with lightning speed. Aveline was used to fighting thugs who used the same tactics, however, and easily blocked it with her shield, retaliating with a swing of her sword. Lyna flipped back, making the acrobatics look simple. This time her attack used only one sword, which aveline swung away with her own, ready to bash Lyna's lights out when the smaller woman stepped to the side, ducked under a sword swipe and launched her leg out, making Aveline stumble. She cought her balance quickly, but was definatly on the defensive. BLocking blow after resounding blow with her wavering sheild. The purple paint was beggining to fly, and that was from sheer force. Whoever thought rouges were weak had obviously never met this one. She was straining re-enforced wood with the single-handed attacks. This time Aveline didn't notice the foot go out, as she was too focused on Lyna's inceasent onslought. She fell to the ground and a wooden blade was to her throat in moments.

"You win." Aveline conceided, but Lyna shook her head.

"In a real situation, You would have won. That took not only way too mcuh energy for one opponent, I had to focus too mcuh on you. One of your comrades would have had me before I could actually hurt you. Assuming I didn't have enough of my own to keep me isolated. You win, Captain." She said, really shocking everyone. They all thought she would take victory and move on, and deserve it. Instead she points out why she lost, and rebutes her own win.

"In a real situation, my sheild would have cracked like a twig."

"These are probably sharper than darkspawn blades. They don't know how to actualy sharpen them, and so they are rusty peices of junk. That much force would break one of there weopons."

"Can we just call it a draw and move on?"Fenris suggested. The two women shrugged and nodded.

"Well, who's next?" A large man with a big sword strapped to his back stepped up, replacing it with a wooden counterpart. He looked nervous, as well he should be. They all considered their captain not only the best among them for her psotition of leadership, but the best among them in fighting as well. If she couldn't beat this demon elf, who could?

"I am." He said, trying to look brave in front of his friends.

"Hey Fenris, watch him and tell me if he makes any technique mistakes. I don't know much about big weopons like that."She said, and the darker elf nodded.

"I'm not taking orders from him."The big man stated, and Aveline was about to chastise him when Lyna's expression went dark.

"And why not?"

"He's an elf. I don't take orders from elves." The man said dumbly.

"I'm not a dwarf, idiot. And besides, this is the only man to ever beat me in one on one combat, so give him some respect." She lied. She'd never sparred with Fenris, and had lost to Zeveran several times, though it was mostly after getting drunk with Oghren.

"No way." She didn't know if the man meant that he had only just realized she was, in fact, and elf, or that Fenris was a better fighter than her. He was pretty dumb. He didn't even notice the look on Fenris' face that made it obvious this was untrue.

"Yeah. And besides. If I tell you to do what a blind elven child with no arms tells you, you re damn well going to do it."She said, going at him, hitting him in the stomach with her fake sword. He doubled over, and she kneed him in the face, before elbowing him to the ground, unconscience.

"I think he made tha mistake of not drawing his sword on that one, Commander." Aveline joked, and she was already thinking of how to repremand the idiot.

"Indeed Captain. Now, who wants to go next?"

* * *

She finished with all of those present, and would come back each day to evaluate those who were on patrol. She had been failry considerate to the rest of the gaurd, and they had damn well been comsiderate of offending her. They did whatever she or Fenris told them, treating them with the same respect they did Aveline. She commented on this, saying that she was the only person they had ever taken orders from in the past, and that it was definatly a good thing that they now gave her repect, even if it was born of fear.

The elven duo went back home, and Lyna actually had timeto start the cleaning she had promised. Fenris didn't want to clean, but felt like an ass just watching while she cleaned his house, so he went to his room early, without any wine drinking for the evening. After cleaning the foyer, and bandaging her hands from the broken glass, she went to bed as well, hoping that she could get the city ready to fight without her.

* * *

A/N Oky guys, sorry for the wait. I'm on vacation right now, so I really don't have much time to write. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and hope you reveiw.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one month since Lyna Mahariel arrived in Kirkwall, and progress was going well. The gaurd was improving by leaps and bounds under what she like to call "Beastie slashing" class. The walls had been torn down and were being rebuilt, though the viscount wasn't too happy about it. She and Fenris had been getting along great, and he'd even opened up to her about his slave past. She had told him about her life as a clan member, and then what it had been like in the blight. Fenris was helping her train the gaurd as well, while Anders was teaching the circle mages to cast faster, becasue they were currently too slow to be much use. Oghren had taken it upon himself to train the malitia, and today, the rest of te troup started arriving. Starting with the most interseting guest of them all.

* * *

Lyna and Fenris were training with the gaurd, something that had become quite the workout, when a wide eyed messenger boy came out and said thhat she was urgently needed inside the keep. She had gone in, expecting progress on the walls, or something of the like, instead stood Alistair, King of Ferelden, as well as Leliana, the Orleasian bard. Fenris was stone faced, as she tackled the king in a hug, making his gaurds quite confused.

"It's been to long, Alistair!" She said, still sitting atop his armoured chest.

"That it has, Commander."He said, and she frowned.

"Who the hell are you calling commander? Did I piss you off? Wierd since I wasn't even in Demerim!" She laughed, and he did too, a lighthearted chuckle that belonged only to him. Fenris wished he could still laugh like that. All he could manage was a menacing chuckle at the best of times.

"You always seemed so fond of the title." He said as they both got up off the floor.

"You never did like me calling you princey-pants, though. And It's been even longer since I've enjoyed one of your lovely stories Leliana."

"I have a few saved up just for you, Lyna. So, who's the handsome elf you have running behind you now?" The bard questioned.

"Fenris, come meet our comrades." She called him over, and he walked forward into the love fest.

"This is Alistair, though I imagine Roderich over there will have a heart attack should anyone but me call him that. And this is Leliana, the only reason I could sleep many-a-nights. She really does have a story for everything."

"Oh, I'm only special because I'm king then?"Alistair joked, feighning hurt.

"No, you played two important roles. Cannon fodder and comic releif." The trio laughed, and Fenris couldn't help but be a bit jealous. That attraction had morphed into a full blown crush, not that he would ever admit it, and she seemed to be so much more comfortable with these people that with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, though I have come in contact with the King a number of years ago."

"Anyway, how's that boy of yours?"

"He's already eight. I won't be able to call him boy much longer."

"Begging the question, why are you here? Fighting random hordes is hardly the task of a king, or a father." She said, and the mood sombered.

"I have to teach him duty, and I am still a warden."

"You've never spoken to Anders. If you don't want to, you don't have to wear the uniform, or go to the parties."

"Isn't that..."

"Yep, He's here, and shacking up with the viscount to boot. I heard they planned on marrying soon, though I wonder how much he's told her."

"True. Anyway, I heard that we have made some changes? I assume that includes the half built walls?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you're here. Someone needs to lead the army should... something happen to me." She paused, and he nodded, giving her a knowing look.

"Well, so long one of us stands, I think this city'll be fine." An old woman said, stepping out of the viscount's office.

"By the creators, is that you Wynne?" The woman nodded, and smiled. "I think you may have gotten younger while the rest of us aged. Good to know you're still kicking."

"You don't look a day older after ten years, damn elven lifespans." The bard said, and Lyna couldn't have asked for a better day. Now all they needed was Sten, Zeveran and Morrigan, and everything would be like before.

"This is great. Now I know we can win. Alistair charges in after the mages, with Shale close behind while I turn the small fry into curry, with this lovely old lady making sure we all stay not dead. If only we had Shale."

"Who is Shale?"Fenris asked, though he felt it furthur alienated him, he wanted to know.

"He was my Golem, but he died in the battle against the archdemon. He wasn't attached to his control rod, which was remarkable, and he always called me it."

"That doesn't sound like a very good friend."

"Let's put it this way. He had no reason to stay with me, and not kill all of us, but the blow that killed him was meant for me. He had a thing about slavery, since his old master took a chisel to him, and all manner of other experements. And he still died to save me. He was one of the best friends I've ever had." She said, saddening.

"I see." Fenris said, cursing at himself for making her sad, and looking like an ass.

"Well, this is a bit akward, but let''s go. I assume you have a big house where we can all stay."Alistair asked, and she shook her head.

"I rent a room from this guy. You have to find your own place, Your majesty." She shrugged, and they all sighed.

"There is a house for sale not too far from here, if you would like to look at it."Fenris offered, trying to make himself appear kinder, though he usualy didn't give a damn what people thought of him,and they all eagerly nodded, ready to have a place to sleep. Lyna smiled, one that reached her eyes, and he smirked back

* * *

That night, Lyna finaly finished the house and was bathing the dirt off when she heard crashing. She knew that Fenris still had the ocasional issue with slavers, after all the tevinters didn't want to lose their best slave, and she threw on a towel and ran down. It turned out that Fenris was just trying to cook for himself and had ended up destroying the neatly placed pots and pans in the cabenet. She glared at him, and he stared at her, blood rising to his face, among other places.

"What the hell did you do? I thought the mannor was under attack!"She yelled, and he gulped at the expanse of leg and chest area that was exposed. He had seen her in that dailish armour, and so he could mentaly peice most of her body together, with only a few small spots left for his imagination.A thing that had never been as active as it was in this moment.

"I tried to cook. The pans attacked me."He said, and she chuckled, holding out a hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up off the floor, wondering what was so had meant it literaly, though she took it as a joke. His ankle was bruised, more than most of his humanoid opponents ahd managed.

"Did you just tell a joke?"She asked.

"I suppose I did. Varric might have to get a new name for me if this keeps up."He said, realizing that it seemed silly from anyone's point of view but his.

"And two in a row. I give credit to myself, personaly."Pulling him up had brought the fluffy curtain even lover on her ample bosom, and, as stated before, he was only a man. Until his oggling led to the discovery of a black vein protruding slightly from her chest.

"What is this?"He said, not even thinking about it as he placed a bare hand on her chest.

"It's a breast. Women have them. Some fat guys have them."She said, looking at him strangly, though he did note with interest that her breath hitched and she was blushing.

"Not that, the black vein. Why is it like that?" Now she went pale.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." She went to turn away, but he grabbed her arm, thankful he wasn't wearing those gauntlets, lest he actually hurt her.

"You don't stutter, and the only thing I've ever seen with black blood is that of a darkspawn. Tell me what's going on." He demanded, and he watched various emotions warring on her face. Finaly, she sighed.

"Wardens become wardens by drinking darkspawn blood, and thus becoming connected to the group mentality. Unfortunatly, it also leaves us tainted. Like the death of those who die by the taint and become ghouls, but much much slower. I'm in the final stages of that death, and probably won't make it until the invasion. That's why I wanted you to drill the gaurd as well, so that you could lead them in the actual battle."She said quietly, and all in a rush. She was so gaurded with her secrets, threatening all new recruits with the ass-kicking of a lifetime shoudl they even hint them to their mothers, and yet here she was, telling a man she had only met less than two months ago.

"Why have you not told anyone this?"

"It's a warden secret, and telling you is punishable by hanging. I only told you because you have the right to know what you live with."She said, regarding herself as he would Denarius, a monster. Fenris did not like this at all,and gathered up his courage before pulling her into a hug. Yes, a hug by the broodiest person in it off your list of things you never tought you'd see.

"I'll tell you what I live with." He said, that baritone voice of his going even deeper, a seductivly deep voice that made her shiver when it hit her ears.

"What?"She asked, trying not to let him know how it had affected her, but her voice was still breathless.

"A beautiful woman, with a strong will, and selfless tendancies. Who overcomes her tortured past, while people like me dwell on it like a dragon gaurding his hoarde."He whipered in her ear.

"I'm not as selfless as you think." She walked backward, tears in her eyes. "I didn't kill the archdemon, I agreed to a ritual that put the old god in an unborn child, so that I could live. It could come back at any time, it way already be back, and be causing another blight becasue I was too scared to die." She said, the tears had never told anyone of what had happened on the eve of the battle with the darkspawn, the only people who knew being herself, Alistair, and Morrigan.

"That isn't selfish, that's logical. You saw a way to save everyone and live, only a fool wouldn't take that opportunity." He said, stepping closer to her again. She was against the wall, and sobbing.

"I looked at the bodies of everyone who had died fighting, and decided that I was better than them, that I didn't need to give my life, and instead wasted there sacrafice for ten years of my own life. I'm the worst kind of person there is. Someone who pretends to be everything, when inside they are nothing." She whispered, gasping at each of his uncharacteristicaly soft touches.

"No. Those kinds of poeple never think badly of themselves. You see yourself as nothing, but I see you as everything." He said, kissing her neck.

"F-Fenris!" she jerked off of the wall, allowing his to get his hands behind her and lift her off her feet, carrying her to his room...

* * *

And there's the fade to black. Yes, Fenris is extremly out of character, but whatever. For the purposes of the story they need to have the sexy times. More than halfway, methinks, so stick with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Lyna awoke that morning, and immidiatly remembered the events of the night prior. And then she noticed the space beside her was empty. She opened her eyes to see Fenris staring out of her bare window, his leggings on, but nothing else. She admired that tan skin for a moment before he looked over and saw her up.

"Lyna... I can't do that again." He said, black brows furrowed as if wondering how to put it.

"Oh." She wondered if she was really that bad, or if he had just finaly realized that she was trouble.

"Not because of you, I told you how my memories were lost. When I was...with you...they all came flooding back. Now, they're like a dream I can't remember. It's tearing me apart, and I can't do it again. Please forgive me."His green eyes were pleading, an expression she didn't like.

"At least I don't have to die a virgin now, right? That would just be pathetic." She joked, getting up and strapping on her armour.

"A what?" He was obviously shocked by this.

"Dalish don't have sex before marriage, and being a warden left little room. Tamlen was the only person other than you I would ever do that with, but he died. I only hope you don't follow in his footsteps." She said, grabbing her weopons and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The deep roads, to do something that's long overdue." She said, and was gone before he could stop her. He sat on her bed, know knowing what it felt like to be the one left alone by somone else in a huff. Tears pricked his eyes, an unfamiliar sensation. He didn't want her to leave. That wasn't his intention. They were supposed to be together as friends until he could work himself out.

He cursed loudly in Tevinter, tearing the house apart. Even ten years dead Danarius still had a hold on his that was like a vice. He couldn't break free and now it had taken the only thing that he had cared about since receiving these damn tattoos. No. _He _had done it, not Denarius. It was he who had allowed the past ot screw up his future, and it took this to make him realize it. That he was the one with the key, and yet he was sill wrapping the chains further and further around his neck. It was time to unlock them, and break free.

* * *

"Anders," Fenris called into the empty clinic. The mage came out of a back room and looked suprised to see who it was.

"That may be the first time that you've called me by my name. You must be daethly ill."He joked, looking the elf over and seeing that there were no blatent injuries.

"No, not me. Lyna. I hate to admit it, but you can heal anything. You have to be able to save her somehow." He said, all in a rush.

"You mean from the taint?" He asked, and the elf nodded, biting his lower lip.

"She went into the deep road this morning. Her blood is turning black, she's starting to look like Carver did. Please, you have to help me save her. We may not get along, but she gave you freedom. That's something we both can cherish." He said, elven eyes practicaly begging. He would have gotten on his knees if it was the price.

"That is true, but I can't save her. No one can. The taint is something that can only be drawn out, not stopped. At least not by any magic I've ever even heard rumors about." The blonde said sadly.

"That can't be true, Anders. I refuse to believe it."

"You can beleive what you like, but that's how it's going to go, Fenris. She'll die in the deeproads after killing a few hundred darkspawn, just like every other Warden. Though I'm suprised she told you about it after all the secrecy she instilled in everyone else. All that yelling about warden secrets and then she goes and spills the beans." He said sadly, Preparing his clinic for the day's work.

Fenris walked out, not beleiving it. He finaly found love, or at least the begginings of it, and then she was jerked out from underneath him like a beautiful rug. He realized that she was dead when they met. That wardens were walking corpses from the time they joined the order. She could never be his, she already belonged to the archdemon, a master she hadn't killed. He punched holes in half the walls that happened to line the way to the Hanged Man. He needed to get very, very drunk.

* * *

Lyna walked through the dark hallways, not feeling the chill like she should. The lack of natural light felt almost comforting, and that worried her very much. She hadn't seen a single darkspawn, and that worried her further. She was beggining to feel weak, and lightheaded. She was oughing up blood every few minutes, and she could see the edges of her vision blackening.

She kept walking, some odd force telling her where to go, until she ran into a group of hurlocks going the same place as her. But they didn't attack her. They walked with her as one of there own, and she had no urge to kill them, the whole reason she had come down here in the first place. That must mean that the taint was so strong she may as well be one of them. The blackness was creeping in on her vision, and her mind. Thoughts of her past flashed through her head, only to be consumed by inky blackness.

Being a young child, raised an orphan by her new clan. Leaving her brother and sister behind and starting anew. Learning lore from the clan storyteller and the Keeper. Befriending Merrill, and then Tamlen. Running through the forsest they took temporary ownership off. Running inot those ruins. Tamlen never making it back, though she was conveniently found by Duncan.

Becoming a warden, and then loosing her new family just as fast as she had gained them. Roaming the countryside with Alistair and Morrigan. Drinking games with Oghren, and avoiding Zevrens sexual advances. Turning Alistair down as well, though his advances were much more gentlmanly. He had a kingdom to rule, an an heir to produce after all. Leliana and her stories, convincing Sten that she was, in fact, a woman in spite of the fact that she was a fighter as well. Rescuing Wynne, and the countless times she was rescued by the woman in turn, though even she couldn't pull the taint out of her. Her mabari and how it seemed to enjoy tormenting Alistair. Shale, and how he was loyal in spite of the fact that he didn't have to be.

Anders and his dramatic entrance into her life via room of dead templars and darkspawn.

Fenris and his non-chalant acceptance of her in his house. His face as she walked away.

And then...She fell asleep in the comforting blackness.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone? She's the warden commander, dammit she can't just up and leave." Hawke said, as Fenris told everyone else the bad news. All of them exept te viscount understood what had occured, but she was clueless and angry.

"I'll tell the gaurd to listen to you, Fenris. She did say that you were her secondary commander in that regard."Aveline said, frowning. She had grown to consider the fiery elf as a friend, even in only a month and a half.

"And here the militia was looking forward to seeing a real hero in action." Oghren said, tears welling in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. Alistair simply looked broken.

"We all knew this was coming. The commander would want us to carry on. To finish the fight." Wynne said, her tears falling. "Excuse me for a moment." She turned around, trying to commpose herself.

"I agree. If we spend this time mourning her, we may not save the city. We all know Lyna would want us to save these people more than her memory." Leliana said, in a similar situation to Wynne. Anders was there as well, standing in the corner sadly.

"Well, then get back to your posts and out of my office. One person won't win or lose a battle."Hawke said.

"You obviously never got to see her in action." Alistair said, his eyes showing that his mind was somwhere else. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Oaky, sorry this is a very short chapter. Next comes the dramatic final battle and the epilouge. Two to three chapters remaining, and I'm going to post the next one today. This was just leading up to the battle. I might add in a sort of deleted scenes chapter if you guys want. Either way, I hope you enjoy, and reveiw!


	7. Chapter 7

_Three days later_

"Lady Viscount, darkspawn are at the gates." A messnger ran in saying. Hawke jumped up, grabbed her staff and got into action. She was a bit out of practise, but she could still cast a spell and she needed to be there to lead her people.

She went outside and noticed that the walls had yet to be breached. So they weren't a bad idea after all. The red haired dwarf was commanding the little militia he had gathered, mostly Fereldens from lowtown and darktown, ready to fight for their hero. Anders was ushering the circle mages into action, and the king was leading the Templars. A group of archers lined the walls, firing at the behest of the bard. Merril was there, casting keeper magic all over the city, while Varric evacuated the city with Aveline. Fenris stood at the front of the gaurd, spinning his sword in morbid anticipation. His tattoos were glowing the brightest she had ever seen them, and he looked more bloodthirsty than the wardens. She was actually a little scared of him.

Then she realized that she wasn't leading anything. That woman had showed up, and she wasn't the most important person in the city anymore. They trusted that elf more than their champion and viscount, even when she was dead. She complained about how noone in the city could help themselves, but she secretly enjoyed the attention, and now it was taken from her. As the last civilian was closed in the keep, and the last soldier reached their position, the gate burst open, reveiling an army led by two cloaked figures. One was a little taller than the other, but both appeared to be women. The taller one pulled her hood down to reveil raven hair and white skin. She had a predators stare, and intense magic. Hawke, as usual, took this to be her target. She started shooting spells to counter this womans, not that she could keep up. She was dwarfed in power, and she knew it. The armies clashed, blades swiping out from the second figure's cloak and battling the King. She turned to the lossing fight at hand, and realised they were only alive because the templars were using anti-magic powers on the witch. They stepped back, each step toward the keep a small defeat.

She glanced over and found that Fenris had left Aveline with her gaurd and went to assist the King. They were both fighting the cloaked rouge and still loosing. she would have cast a quick fireball at her, and saved the two, but her attention was elswhere. She was fighting the withc when more keeper magic flew across the feild, spells she hadn't seen Merril use, not that they were very good friends. She soon spotted the source, a tall, graceful woman standing atop the gates. She watched a line be cut through the army as a qunari of all things appeared, with a young dwarven woman not far behind. The ex crow she recognized as Zeveran appeared in the fight, riding atop a Golem. She was convinced that she was asleep and this was all some strange dream. Suddenly the Qunari grabbed the cloaked rouge and lifted her by the collar, shaking her and causing her hood to fall off.

Underneath it was Lyna, though not the one they remembered. She had black veins covering her deathly pale skin, and cold, dead, cateracted eyes. He shook her a few more times, but she just kept scowling.

"You are a warrior, and yet you fight for the opposite side. You are better than this, so act like it. Wake up and fight like the terror I know you to be" The tall northern warrior shouted above the clash of blades.

"Lyna, wake up, It's me, Alistair. Come on, there's a horde that's in need of your special touch."

"Get up, child. We need you." All of her friends gave similar speeches, but she sat stone silent. It wasn't unitl Fenris grabbed her from the Qunari and whispered in her ear that reaction was seen.

"Please wake up, Lyna. I realize that it hurts, but you are strong. You can make it through. This city needs you, as do your friends. I need you to live, Lyna. Because I love you, and for you I can change. Please don't leave me here by myself." He said so that only she could hear.

* * *

In the blackness, she heard the voices, they meant nothing. Only the cozy bed of blackness which encompassed her like a warm blanket. The city could burn for all she cared, and her friens sounded so far away. The comforting voice in her head was better anyway. And then that gravelly voice called to her, more quiet than the others, and more caring.

"Please don't leave my by myself." She heard, and fought against the sleep that she had fallen into. After a moment, she saw a light and ran to it, only to end up in a raging war, staring into worried green eyes.

"Fenris?" She asked, and he nodded. She felt strong arms wrap around her, and she hugged back.

"Hate to break up yer love fest, guys, but Morrigan's brought an army of beasties and she doesn't want to have tea." Oghren said, and the two separated with a blush.

"Oh yeah. Hey Alistair, remember the tower? That little tablet that can stop the spells of abominations?"She said, and he nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny stone tablet. "Morrigan had become posessed by the archdemon, so she qualifies. At least in theory."

"So then we can stop her spells?" Alistair asked, and she shook her head.

"You can. I have ass to kick. No one fucking mind controls me into nearly killing the people I care about. Also in theory, I can control the darkspawn due to the taint. That will piss her off royaly."

"You are stubborn, if anything." Shale said, and she heald her hand up for a fist-bump.

"And the dead, century old golem isn't?" She joked, and the rock monster abliged. Then her demenor changed. Her brows furrowed nad her eyes grew cold. She handed Alistair the Littany and ran at Morrigan like a bolt of lightning.

The witch shot her back with a wave of power, but she wasn't put off. She kept coming, and hoping tat she would eventualy get a shot in. At least this way she couldn't hurt anyone else with her old god.

"Where is Morrigan, bastard?"

"Why do you care, you never liked her much anyway." The double voice of the archdemon responded.

"Because, She wouldn't hurt her own kid just for the archdemon, so you can't be the real her."

"But I am. See, I was killing the kid, he wasn't born a mage, so I was killing him. She took me from him, intending to save his life, but at that point the only thing keeping him alive was my power. So he died anyway. The one who's body I inhabit lost herself in greif, making conplete control easy to acheive."

"So then she is well and truly gone, right?"

"Her soul evaporated years ago. She's never coming back."

"Good. Now I can kill you with no remorse." Lyna said, and the demon looked shocked. Lyna came at her again, only this time with power of her own, one the demon couldn't reognize. It paniced and sent a giant mind blast through the battle field, throwing many of the darkspawn around, and hurting it's own people more than hers. Lyna seemed unaffected, and she watched a golden barrier be brought between them and the rest of the battle.

"You will not best me again! I am a GOD!" The archdemon shouted, and pure energy whipped around the barrier.

"That's right, just a little more..." Lyna mumbled, and as the intensity of the power increased, she felt the little snap she was waiting for. The earing down of a barrier inside her placed at birth.

"I AM GOD!" It howled as Morrigan became it's classic dragon form.

" No, You are a cheap imitation, and you're going down." Lyna said back, moving so fast, she couldn't be seen. She reappered long enough to slash at the dragons eyes, and then shove a sword into it's head. Not a killing blow on something this strong, but it definatly hurt. She was flunf into the air, a height that would kill her.

She snapped her fingers and felt power surge through her. Vines burst from the stone streets of Kirkwall and she landed on the platform they created with predatory grace. The battle continued beneath them, but Lyna's goal was killing the archdemon. She snapped her fingers again, along with an incantation, and the thorned vines came from the ground and wrapped around the dragon's legs. It was easily broken, but the damage was done. The thorns were filled with a sleep inducer, hopefull breaking the archdemon's concentration. She pictured the darkspawn stopping, and killing each other. She focused with all her might, hoping that she could communicate with them as the archdemon could, or as the emmisaries could.

* * *

Fenris watched as vines sprouted from nowhere at her behest. Very powerful magic, the magic he had only heard of in books about the time when elves ruled the Earth, and had thousand year lifespans. She was glowing with power the colour of elven eyes, and it rippled through the air. She was going toe to toe with an old god, and seemed to be winning. He saw the darkspawn begin fighting among themselves, and in turn be slaughtered by the armies of Kirkwall. He heard people talking in the back, that she was the second coming of Andraste, come to save them from evil. That she was The Maker in human form, come to protect his followers from the old Gods. He wasn't sure, but he did know that he wasn't suprised that she would be given this power. She was the perfect canadate in his smiled and cut down a few more enemies.

* * *

"You will not win, little elf." The dragon yelled in her head.

"Watch me." Was her response.

"You can never win. Not against the taint I bring. You can't save anyone."

"I will save this city and it's people. I'm gonna kill you good this time." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Not Tamlen." an image of his smiling face flashed in her head, and she shook it away. "Not your people, I killed them before I got here." Her clan being slaughtered right outside Kirkwall, with mocabre focus on the children. " Not your friends. Not yourself. Not your lover." She knew Fenris was fine, but the sight of his death still disturbed her. "Not the child growing inside you..." Her eyes shot open as pain shot through her body. Ever nerve ending was on fire and she screamed.

"No! I can't fail again."She whimpered, as she fell to the ground. She no longer felt the connection to the horde,and they had stopped their self-slaughter.

"You are weak, and now you have no connection. I have taken back my blood, little elf. And you will die." A giant pair of jaws came for her, and she simply removed the vines, dropping out of the sky. she reached the ground and landed on a cushion of air, glowing brighter than before.

"I cannot fail again!" She shouted, foreign words beggining to pour from her mouth as lightr blinded everyone.

It faded with an explosion, and in the clearing left were two exhausted women. Morrigan's wounded body, one eye missing, and Lyna covered in tiny cuts.

"You may have bested my magic, but you still can't kill me. I'll come back again and again, and I'll win eventualy."It said, laughing triumphantly.

"But I can." A soft voice was heard before a dagger went straight through it's chest. Golden light flashed, and two bodies fell over.

"Sigrun!" Lyan yelled, runnign to the lifeless body of her friend. Tears streamed down her face, as the horde was finished off.

"Are you alright?" Anders yelled, running to her and puoring healing magic over her, only to recoil.

"What's wrong, is she alright?" Fenris demanded.

" Yes, It seems that she's been clensed of the taint, but she's...pregnant?"He seemed confused, and she looked up.

"What?" She was a mix of happy and worried.

"Only just, I could barely sense it, but you do have another life growing inside you."

"I assume that would be mine, then?" Fenris smiled, someting quite nodded, bitring her lip in worry. "I've always wanted a son, but I suppose fighting boys off my little firl won't be too bad." He said, and she looked up at him with bright exitment.

"You mean it?" He nodded and she jumped into his arms, laying a kiss on his lips.

* * *

So this is the most rushed final battle ever, but meh. I hope you enjoy and reveiw, and stay tuned for the final chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what is it you wanted to see me for, Witch?" Lyna spat at the little mage that used to be her friend.

"The spirit who was telling me how to repair the mirror has gone silent, and I need to know why. I'm going back to the cave where it is sealed, to see what happened." She said, looking at the lithe rouge/newly made mage before her. If you looked right, you could already see the bump developing in her stomach, where a baby was growing. She really didn't want to ask, but if not, who would help her? If your own family shunned you, then who could be expected to take you in?

"And I am to help in this matter how? I'm not going to help you talk to demons."The red-head stated, and Merrill shook her head.

"Not that, I need you and Hawke to come with me, so that if something were to happen, You could stop me before I hurt anyone." She said, casting sad eyes at the taller female.

"So then you've finally decided to be responsible? Fine, I'll help you, but only if Hawke comes too. I can't be running around recklessly anymore,and you know that."She subconsciously put a hand on her own stomach, where her baby would stay for another nine months, making it a full year gestation.

"Thank you. Even if you aren't doing it for me, thank you."The sad smile from her black haired friend made Lyna's heart hurt. She remembered how happy the girl used to be, shower in wisdom and love from the keeper.

* * *

Hawke did agree to come, with Anders in tow, as well as Fenris, who wasn't letting her go anywhere near that mountain without him, full of spider and Maker knows what else. The group of four followed Merrill up the mountain, Anders lecturing her the entire time, trying to get her to turn back and give up blood magic. Fenris had long ago given up that plight, though he really had tried to make the girl see reason, seeing as how she was one of his people. But she made Hawke look lenient she was so stubborn, and everyone knew that if they hadn't went with her, she would have done it alone.

When they reached the cave where that idol which kept the demon sealed, They were informed that the spirit, or demon depending on who you asked, was no longer there, a big problem considering it was sealed to that spot for all eternity.

"That is indeed troubling. That means that a demon is on the loose on the mountain. We have to warn the keeper."Lyna said, and the Ex-First nodded.

"I am here, child."Aforementioned woman said, walking into the cave, and all four games could sense something very wrong.

"Keeper, what's wrong?"Merrill asked, and the keeper stumbled, looking zoned out.

"The demon, it's plan was always for you to complete the mirror. I couldn't bare to see you receive punishment, so I received it for you. The demon is tied to my life force, you have to kill me." The old woman said, and Fenris watched as two pairs of elven eyes filled with tears.

"What are you talking about keeper? You didn't... What about the rest of us...We all need you Keeper." Lyna took a step forward, and before she could take another, the keeper's body changed into a huge pride demon, pure power emanating from it's being.

"She did. Oh by the creators why?" Merrill asked no one as she drew her staff.

Hawke and Anders did the same, and Fenris pulled out his sword, holding it in front of him and Lyna protectively.

"I can't do it." The red head whispered, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" The white haired elf asked, confused. She'd never turned down a fight before.

"I can't kill her. I can't do it. She was my mother, my mentor, my everything. I can't kill her for Merrill's wrongs." She dropped to her knees, sobbing. Fenris wanted to comfort her, but knew the demon was even more pressing, and charged at it.

The voices of the dead were ringing in her ears as apparitions were conjured. Then one stood out more than the rest. Tamlen. The friend she had already killed once was standing in front of her, that sword of his raised. She clenched her fist, telling herself that this was just an illusion, and snapped her fingers, vines coming out and engulfing him. Instead of just disappearing like the others, this one left in a puff of white light, and she was given an idea.

"Move!" She yelled, And they all turned to see her eyes glowing greener than usual, and she snapped her fingers again, this time with a few chanted words, lyrium blue vines wrapping around the demon. The idea was that maybe, putting enough magic into the demon would overload it, and it would die like a fish that had eaten too much food.

But it didn't work out that way. She ran out of magic, and all it did was slow the beast down. With a roar and an explosion, everyone was pushed back. Fenris was up first, and he dove up, jamming his blade of mercy into the pride demon's head. Suddenly, it wasn't a demon anymore. It was Marithari again, and they all looked at the Keeper expectantly.

"She's still an abomination. Nothing has fixed that. Nothing can."Anders said, but Lyna wouldn't admit it.

"You aren't merged wit justice anymore, so why can't she be separated from a spirit?"

"Because We both know damn well that Justice didn't want to be here, and this demon did. Justice was pushed out by old god magic, not a sword to the head." Anders looked at Merrill, who nodded.

"I'm sorry, Keeper." The black haired girl said, pulling a knife from her belt. Lyna ran for her, trying to stop what her mind refused to believe was necissary, but Fenris grabbed her up, and started whispering in her ear. She was still sobbing, and she screamed as Merrill slid the dagger in the old woman's ribs.

"No!" She yelled, and Fenris let her go. She ran to the corpse of her dead keeper, and he had never seen her look so broken.

"Why would she do this? This all just has to be a dream. I'll wake up and she'll scold me for sleeping in."

"It isn't a dream! She died for your mistakes! You killed her, you bitch!" Lyna yelled, punching Merrill and breaking her nose. She pulled out her belt knife ready to stab the girl until Hawke grabbed her, barely able to control the woman.

"I never wanted this! I never wanted for any of this to happen! If there was a price to be paid I was prepared to pay it."She shot back, holding her bleeding nose.

"Does it hurt, you filthy bitch? If you weren't a fucking blood mage, then you could heal yourself, huh?"Lyna was close to breaking free of Hawke's grasp, and Fenris showed no signs of helping, probably not caring if Merrill died.

Anders grabbed her this time, his male strength enough to hold her while the other Dailish stood and took a few steps back.

"And I didn't want Tamlen to die. It wasn't my intention when we went into that damn cave, but it's still my fault isn't it. And even after I knew what it could do, I just left it there, left it there to be found by anyone who wanted an old trinket. Left it for you to find, and you did, and you made a deal with a demon through it, and now the keeper's dead. If you trace it all back, everything wrong is my fault, isn't it?"She went limp, closing her eyes and passing out.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Fenris asked, convinced that one of those games had hurt his Lyna.

"Nothing, she has no injuries. She's just weakening for some reason. She may have just used up too much magic, but I'm not sure." Anders said, magically probing around, trying to find what was making her like this.

"So give her a lyrium potion, and see if it helps." Fenris said, barely able to watch the blonde mage touch his woman and not rip his heart out of his chest.

"I don't have any one me, you Hawke?" The woman shook her head and Fenris felt an aneurism coming on. Really, four games and not a single lyruim potion?

"She's not low on magic. I've seen this before." Merrill said, looking up frightfully at Fenris. "Elves get our lifespans from our will to live and recover our memories, but sometimes one of us just looses that will, and die."

"Wait, so you're telling me that she's brooding herself to death? She has been hanging out with Fenris too much." Hawke said, joking as she usually did under these circumstances. Too bad no one else found it funny.

"This isn't a joke, Hawke, she's dying." Anders said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So how are we supposed to fix it then?" Hawke asked.

"We make her want to live again, though I don't really see what more we can do. She has a husband and a child, and she still has lost her will." Merrill answered sadly.

"Everyone leave us." Fenris said, taking her from Anders now that he knew the mage could be of no assistance. They nodded and left, giving him sad looks already.

"Wake up, love. It's silly for you to blame everything on yourself. If you hadn't found that mirror, you wouldn't have become a warden and ended the blight. Then your entire clan, and most of Ferelden would have perished. If you hadn't become a warden, then you wouldn't have come to Kirkwall, and I never would have met you. I'd be in my foyer right now, drinking myself into oblivion." He said, rubbing a finger across her cheek lovingly. This was far more emotion than he was willing to show in front of anyone else. She was still sleeping, with shallow breaths.

"Come on, quite being so dramatic, love. There's a baby in your stomach, so get up." He said, sounding rough, but balancing it out with soft touches. She started stirring, and he smiled. She woke up a few moments later, rubbing her eyes. He was staring at her with mild anger, never to harness much more around her.

"Can we go home now?"

"Don't think this discussion is over, Lyna. You can't be this reckless, alright." He said, holding out a hand to help her up, she took it with sad silence.

They walked outside to find a group of hunters, arrows aimed at Merrill and Hawke.

"Don't shoot her. Her blood magic will never harm anyone again, I'll make sure of it. Because after that, you're giving up blood magic, aren't you, Merrill?" She asked, and the girl seemed to think about it.

"Her keeper dies for her, and yet she still has to think of if she's going to use her second chance." Fenris mumbled, still not understanding why Lyna was saving her when she'd been ready to kill her herself.

"I will."She said after a moment, her eyes downcast.

"The keeper loved her, more than the rest of the clan, it seems. To kill her would merely be stomping on her memory. She has learned from her mistake, and that made it okay in the eyes of the Keeper."Lyna said, continuing to walk past them after her piece was said.

She and Fenris continued down the mountain, and past the clearing. All Lyna wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry, something she hadn't really done since she was a child.

"I'm sorry, Fenris." She said, lying in bed with his arms snugly around her, the place where she felt safe.

"I just am amazed by how you seem to find a way to blame everything on yourself. If you used half of that brainpower for anything else, we'd have cured plenty of diseases by now."He joked, kissing her forehead.

"I suppose so, but it just seems that no matter what I do, it always ends up badly." She said.

"That's because life will always have troubles, and you just happened to have been a part of everyone's life. You've done plenty more good than bad, Love." He said, and she smiled a little.

"For a broody elf, you always know just what to say."

"That's because they're exactly the same things that you taught me, love." He said and she smiled bigger.

Life would always be full of hardships, and nothing would ever turn out perfectly, but they could face it so long as they were together, and that's what mattered.


End file.
